jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Film Transcript
This is the of . It is based on the Jurassic Park Film Script by David Koepp (based upon the novel by Michael Crichton and on adaption by Michael Crichton and Malia Scotch Marmo). Incident At Isla Nublar (Scene begins with a group of crewman standing at a jungle entrance. A crane brings forth a large metal container, Which drives foreward. An impressive looking paddock becomes viewed. People are shouting orders as the metal container comes foreward.) Worker one- Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep it clear! Keep it clear! (Camera zooms to Robert Muldoon) Robert Muldoon- Okay, pushing team move in there. (Workers shout orders in spanish) Robert Muldoon- I want tasers on full charge! Ready! Step back in. and Push! (they push the metal container towards the paddock, till an electronic beep is heard. ) Robert Muldoon- were locked, loading team, step away. Gatekeeper. ( Jophery climbs on top of the container) Robert Muldoon - Jophery, raise the gate! ( Jophery begins to raise the gate, the creature shrieks and runs out, shoving the metal container away, and knocking Jophery off. The creature begins pulling him in) Robert Muldoon - block the opening! Don't let her get out! ( The workers begin tasering the creature, which looks Muldoon in the eye) Robert Muldoon - Shoot her! Shooot heeer! ( Jophery groans, and the creature pulls him through Muldoon's grip. Gunfire is heard as the scene transits.) The Encased Mosquito ( Scene begins with Gennaro on a raft, being pulled onto land. Caption reads : Mano de Dios amber mine, Dominican Republic) Juanito- ( speaks spanish ) Donald Gennaro- Unobunito! Juanito - hola me amigo! Donald Gennaro - what's this I hear at the airport, Hammond's not even here? Jaunito - he sends his apologies Donald Gennaro - we are facing a 20 million dollar lawsuit by the family of that worker, and your telling me Hammond can't even bother to see me? Juanito - he had to leave early, he wants to be with his daughter, shes getting a divorce. Donald Gennaro - well I understand that. We've been advised to deal with the situation now. The insurance company- ( Gennaro slips, and Juanito helps him up.) Juanito- you okay? Gennaro- the underwriters feel the accident has raised some very serious safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very very anxious. I had to promise to conduct a very thurough, on site inspection (Juanito pauses, as a donkey brays in the distance) Juanito- Hammond hates inspections, they slow everything down. Gennaro- I have to or they'll pull the funding. That'll slow him down even more. Miner- (calling out to Juanito, then speaks spanish. Juanito speaks spanish back ) (Gennaro follows into the mine, then bangs his head on a low setting beam of wood.) Juanito- watch your head! Gennaro- (Slightly dazed) if two experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I've already got Ian Malcolm, but they think he's too trendy. They want Alan Grant. (Juanito asks for the amber as it gets polished.) Jaunito- Grant? Haha, you'll never get him outta' Montana! (Speaks spanish) Gennaro- and why not? (Juanito calls out to the workers to come.) Gennaro- Why not? Juanito- (while examining the amber) because grant's like me... he's a digger... (chuckles) (speaks spanish. The camera zooms to a mosquito in the amber.) (Camera cuts to a velociraptor toe claw being brushed off. Then reveals that a whole skeleton is being excavated. Caption reads: Badlands- near Snakewater, Montana) Man- dr. Grant, dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again Alan Grant- I hate Computers Ellie Sattler- the feelings mutual! ( A lead bullet gets loaded into a machine that blasts the bullet into the ground) Woman- did it work? Ellie Sattler - how long does it usually take? Man- should bring immediate return. Shoot the radar into the ground, and the bounces the image- (clicks a knob)- back. Bounces it back... (Computer reveals a velociraptor skeleton) Man- this new programs incredible. Few more years development and we won't even have to dig anymore Grant- where's the fun in that? Man- it's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer. Ellie Sattler - look, post-mortem contraction in the posterior neck ligaments... velociraptor? Grant- yeah, good shape, too. 5-6 feet high, I'm guessing 9 feet long... look at extrao- (screen on computer flickers) Man- what'd you do? Ellie Sattler - he touched it! (Grant touches the computer. It flickers again) Dr. Grant's not machine compatable! Grant- hell, they've got it in for me. And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrists, no wonder these guys learned how to fly. (People laugh) Grant- No seriously! Alright, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at pubic bone. Turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebra, full of air sacks and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word "Raptor" means, bird of prey Boy- that doesn't look very scary. More like a six foot turkey Grant- Turkey... (grins darkly) Ellie Sattler- oh, no. Here we go... Grant- okay. Try to imagine yourself in the cretaceous period. You get your first look at this, six foot turkey as you enter a clearing, he moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head, and you keep still cause' you think that maybe his visual acuity Is based on movement, like T-rex, he'll lose your if you dont move. But no, not velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes not from the front, but from the side, (imitates air swishing) from the other two raptors, you never even knew were there. Cause' Velociraptor were pack hunters. He used coordinated attack patterns, and he is uninforced today. And he slashes at you with this (pulls out the raptor claw he found) Six inch, retractable claw. Like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like lion, say, no, no. He slashes at you here! (Pretends to slash the boy's mid-torso) or here. (Pretends to slash the boy's groin. ) Ellie Sattler - (disapprovingly) oh, Alan, Grant- or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive, when they start to eat you. So ya know, try to show a little respect. Boy- okay. (Turns to the crowd, glassy eyed) A visitor (Grant and ellie are walking together up a hill) Ellie Sattler - Hey, Alan, You wanted to scare the kid, you could've pulled a gun on him, you know. Grant- yeah, I know. Kids. You wanna have one of those? Ellie Sattler - I don't want that kid. A breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing! I mean, what's so wrong with kids? Grant- ah, Ellie, look. Their noisy, their messy, their expensive. Ellie Sattler - cheap, cheap. Grant- they smell. Ellie Sattler - they do not smell! Grant- some of them smell Ellie Sattler - oh, give me a break! Grant- babies smell! (A helicopter descends, blowing dust over the site.) Ellie Sattler - cover the site! Grant - cover up the dig! Ellie Sattler - tell them to shut down! Shut down! Grant - shut the machine!! People- cover it all up! Pull it over! (They pull jackets over the skeleton) Grant- (at the pilot, yelling over the noise) JUST CUT IT WILL YA? CUT IT OUT! SHUT-IT-DOWN! (Pilot points) WHAT? (Grant runs towards a trailer, punching away a pair of jeans. He goes in to see someone rummaging through the mini fridge.) Grant- What the hell do you think your doing in here? (Hammond jumps up, with a bottle of champagne in one hand. He pops the cork like at a celebration, a slightly guilty look on his face. Grant ducks to avoid the cork. Grant- hey! We were saving that! Hammond- for today, I guarantee it! Grant- who in God's name do you think you are? Hammond- John Hammond, and I'm delighted to meet you finally in person dr. Grant! (Hammond shakes Grant's finger, and blows a cloud of sand and dirt off.) Hammond- so I can see, my fifty thousand a year has been well spent! Grant- (under his breath) Hammond.... Hammond... Ellie Sattler- okay, who's the jerk? Grant- uh, this is our paleobotanist, dr. Ellie Sattler - Sattler... Grant- Sattler, uh, Ellie this is mr. Hammond. Hammond- Aha! Sorry about my dramatic entrance dr. Sattler, we're in a bit of a hurry. Ellie Sattler- (inhales sharply) did I say "Jerk" Hammond- we should have a drink! We don't want it to get warm, come along, sit down! Sit down! I'll just get a glass or two it's a- no, no, no, no! I can manage it, I know my way around the kitchen. Now, I'll get right to the point. Ahm, I like ya. Both of ya. I can tell instantly about people, it's a gift! I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government, and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve. Really spectacular, spared no expense! Makes the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo- (they all laugh)- and there's no doubt, our attractions will drive kids out of their minds. Grant- well, what are those? Ellie Sattler- small versions of adults, honey. (Smiles) Hammond- and not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year, that Is if the lawyers don't kill me first! I don't care for lawyers, do you? Grant- we uh... Both- don't really know any. Hammond- well I do, I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe, who represents my investors. Says they insist on outside opinions. Ellie Sattler - what kind of opinions? Hammond - well your kind, not to put too fine a point on it, I mean, let's face it, in your particular fields, your the top minds. And If I could just persuade you too sign off on the park, well give it your endorsement, maybe pan a wee testimony I could get back on shedule, ah, schedule! Ellie- why would they care what we think? Grant- What kind of park is this? Hammond- It's right up your alley. I tell you, why don't you come down, just the pair of you for the weekend? I'd love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist as well! I've got a jet standing by at Choteau. Grant- I'm sorry, this isn't possible. We just dug up a new skeleton... Hammond- I'd compensate you by fully funding your dig. Grant- This is a very unusual time-- Ellie- The timing is-- Hammond- ...for a further three years. (Grant and Ellie are taken aback by this offer.) Ellie- Where's the plane? (Grant and Ellie hug each other giddily.) Subterfuge (The scene changes to a restaurant in San Jose, Costa Rica. Dennis Nedry is seated at a table. Lewis Dodgson gets out of a taxi, wearing a panama hat and sunglasses, trying his best to look like a tourist. Nedry, seeing this, laughs and waves him over.) Nedry- Dodgson! Dodgson- (sits at the table) You shouldn't use my name. Nedry- (calling out) Dodgson! Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here! (at the lack of response) See? Nobody cares. (regards Dodgson's outfit) Nice hat. What are you trying to look like, a secret agent? Dodgson- (puts a briefcase on the table, getting down to business) $750,000. On delivery, $50,000 more for each viable embryo. That's $1.5 million if you can get all fifteen species off the island. Nedry- Oh, I'll get 'em all. Dodgson- Remember-- viable embryos. They're useless to us if they don't survive. Nedry- How am I supposed to transport them? (Dodgson puts a can of shaving cream on the table.) Dodgson- The bottom screws open. Nedry- That's great. Oh my god. Dodgson- It's cooled and compartmentalized inside. Nedry- You guys. That's great. Dodgson- Customs can even check it if they want to. Nedry- Let me see. Dodgson- Press the top. (Nedry sprays shaving cream from the can onto his hand and grins, impressed.) Dodgson- There's enough coolant for thirty-six hours. Nedry- No menthol? Dodgson- The embryos have to be back here in San Jose by then. Nedry- That's up to your guy on the boat. Seven o'clock tomorrow night on the east dock. Make sure he gets it right. Dodgson- How are you planning to beat security? Nedry- Oh, I've got an eighteen minute window. Eighteen minutes, and your company catches up on ten years of research. (A waiter puts the check for Nedry's meal on the table. Nedry looks at it, then at Dodgson.) Nedry- Don't get cheap on me, Dodgson. (Dodgson picks up the check.) Nedry- That was Hammond's mistake. Isla Nublar cheery tune plays as an Ingen helicopter is seen flying to the island. Hammond, Gennaro, Ellie, and Alan sit in the back, with a new arrival: Ian Malcolm, a seemingly laid-back mathematician/ chaotician. Malcolm- So you two, um, uh dig up- dig up dinosaurs? Ellie- Chuckles Well... Grant- We try to. laughs, grinning and chewing a piece of gum Hammond- you'll have to get used to dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician. Malcolm- Chaotician! Chaotician, actually. Uh, John doesn't subscribe to chaos, especially since one has a say in his little science project. Hammond- A load if I may say so. A-- grabs Hammond's knee jokingly, surprising him I do wish you wouldn't do that. Malcolm- dr. Grant, dr. Sattler, are you familiar with chaos theory? Strange attractors? Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction. turns away, smiling Hammond- hm! Gennaro I brought scientists, you brought a Rockstar. Gennaro- uh.... Hammond- there it is! music becomes lively, adventurous. shows the helicopter flying towards the subtropical island. helicopter begins landing Hammond- bad wind sheers. We're going to have to drop pretty fast, so hold on. There can be a little friction-''[ the helicopter jolts up and down for a minute]'' -"yahoo" heh! passengers buckle up. Gennaro with shaky fingers, Malcolm smooth and quickly, Grant ends up grabbing two "female" pieces, which aren't meant to click together. Hammond- But you need that piece over here, and that piece... look, we will have landed by the time you get it right! just settles for tying the two pieces together as a makeshift seat belt. He gives Ellie a smile, then braces himself for the landing. Malcolm grins, still chewing gum. The helicopter continues to descend, soon coming to a stop on the helipad waiting below. John Hammond is the first to exit the helicopter, smiling proudly at his creation. As the others disembark, two jeeps pull up, waiting to take them to their destination. Soon enough, they're all in the jeeps and driving off as the helicopter flies back into the sky. It's A Dinosaur! the rear jeep, Gennaro and Hammond are talking. Gennaro- The fifty miles of perimeter fence are in place? Hammond- And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, relax. Try and enjoy yourself. Gennaro- Let's get this straight. This is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. In forty-eight hours, at the front jeep if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down, John. Hammond- In forty-eight hours, I'll be accepting your apologies. jeeps drive further. Hammond is giddy with anticpation at this point. Hammond- All right, slow down. Slow. Stop, stop, stop! jeeps come to a stop. Ellie is holding a large plant leaf, examining it closely. Ellie- This shouldn't be here. attention turns to the side of the jeep. He suddenly looks shocked, as if he can't believe what he's seeing. He stands up to get a better look, removing his sunglasses. Ellie- focused on the leaf Alan, this species of veriforman has been extinct since... the Cretaceous period. I mean this thing-- reaches down, turning Ellie's head the direction he's facing. Ellie- What-- goes stone silent in shock, standing up and removing her sunglasses just like Grant. The camera angle reverse, and we can finally see what they're staring at. It's a massive Brachiosaurus, towering over the trees. Grant and Ellie jump out of the jeep and get closer. Ellie- Look at that... Grant- It's... it's a dinosaur! walks up to them, past the jeep that Malcolm's still in, chuckling to himself. Malcolm himself is awestruck. Malcolm- You did it. You crazy son-of-a-bitch, you did it. and Ellie are still looking at the Brachiosaur in amazement. Grant- We could tear up the book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature. Ellie- This thing doesn't leave in a swamp. Grant- This thing's got a... twenty-five? Twenty-seven foot neck? Hammond- The Brachiosaurus? Thirty. Grant- Thirty feet. brachiosaur rises up on its rear legs, taking a bite of some leaves from the top of a tree. It then drops back down, shaking the ground around it. Gennaro is watching this, his previous doubts having given way to rapture. Gennaro- We're gonna make a fortune with this place. Grant- How fast are they? Hammond- We clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles per hour. Ellie- ...T-Rex? Hammond- Mm-hmm. Ellie- You said you've got a T-Rex? Hammond- Uh-huh! Grant- Say again? Hammond- Yes, we have a T-Rex. is completely overwhelmed and sits down Ellie- Put your head between your knees and breathe. Hammond- Dr. Grant. My dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic Park. and Ellie can see a herd of Brachiosaur in the distance now, along with a group of parasaurolophus, drinking from the pond. Grant- They're moving in herds. They do move in herds. How did you do this? Hammond- I'll show you. The Visitor's Center two jeeps pull up to the Visitor's Center. It has the appearance of being the nerve center of the park, but it's still a work in progress. There's a big hole in the wall, covered by a tarp. Hammond leads his guests inside. Hammond- --the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking just about rides. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding, that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet. Ellie- So what are you thinking? Grant- That we're out of a job. Malcolm- Don't you mean "extinct"? leads them onwards to a room that appears to be a movie theater. Several seats with protective bars like roller coaster chairs sit in front of a screen. Hammond- Why don't you all sit down? Donald, sit down. they take seats, Hammond walks up to the screen, where another Hammond (which we'll call Screen Hammond, or S. Hammond) "walks up" to meet him. Hammond- Here he comes. Well, here I come. S. Hammond- Hello. Hammond- Say hello. others weakly reply with hellos, Malcolm waving half heartedly. S. Hammond- Hello, John! Hammond- Oh, yes. I've got lines. S. Hammond- Well, fine, I guess. But how did I get here? Hammond- "Well, let me show you. First, I need a drop of blood. Your blood." S. Hammond- Right. Hammond extends his finger, and Hammond mimes poking it. S. Hammond- Ooh! John, that hurt! Hammond- "Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning!" Hammond speaks, a second John appears on the screen, followed by a third, and then more. Grant- Cloned from what? Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand. Malcolm- Not without massive sequence gaps. Ellie- Paleo-DNA, from what source? Where do you get one hundred million year old dinosaur blood? Gennaro- Shhh! the screen, an animated swirl appears from S. Hammond's finger. A cartoon DNA strand pops up over the shoulder of Hammond opposite the way he's facing, and taps his shoulder, zipping to the other side. S. Hammond- What? What? the DNA Strand Well! Mr. DNA! Where did you come from? Mr. DNA- From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life. A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. One hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today. And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs. Sometimes after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the sap would get hard, and become fossilized just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call "amber," waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extracted the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: Dino DNA! A full DNA strand contains over three billion genetic codes. DNA is now standing in front of a screen with data flying everywhere. Mr. DNA- If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old-- DNA is suddenly dragged offscreen when he's caught by one of the flying data chunks. He soon reappears back on screen and continues talking. Mr. DNA- --it's full of holes. That's where our geneticists take over. Thinking machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes, and virtual reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the... holes... and complete the... code! Phew! Now we can hatch a baby dinosaur. Hammond- This score is only temporary. It all has very dramatic music, of course. "Rum pum pum." A march or something. It hasn't been written yet. Then the tour moves on... safety bars click into place, and the seats begin to move, carrying them past glass windows, through which they can see scientists hard at work. Mr. DNA- Well, look here! Those hard working cowpokes you see behind the glass-- Gennaro- This is overwhelming, John. Are those characters autoerotica? Hammond- No, we have no animatronics here. Those people are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park. Mr. DNA- --in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs. And its no-- Grant- Wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis? Ellie- Can we see the unfertilized eggs? Hammond- SHortly, shortly. Mr. DNA- Now a whole team of genetic engineers goes to work on-- Grant- Can't you stop these things? Hammond- Sorry. It's kind of a ride. Grant- One, two, three. Ellie, and Malcolm work together and push up safety bars, getting out of their seats. Gennaro- Uh, you can't do that. ...Can they do that? "Life Finds A Way" The group makes their way into the genetics lab. All around them, scientists are hard at work doing what needs to be done to bring dinosaurs back into existance. Arnold- the PA system A reminder: The boat for the mainland will be leaving at nineteen hundred hours. All personnel be at the dock no later than eighteen forty-five. No exceptions. walks up to the head geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu. Hammond- G'day, Henry. Wu- Good day, sir. Ellie- It's turning the eggs. sees that one of the eggs is shaking violently, like it's about to hatch Wu- Perfect timing. I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat. Hammond- Henry, why didn't you tell me? I insist on being here when they're born. positions himself in front of the shaking egg Hammond- Come on. Come on, little one. egg beings to crack as the dinosaur inside pushes its way out. Hammond- Very good. Push. Ellie- Oh god... Hammond- Push. Come on. Come on. Come on, then. dinosaur pushes its way out of the shell, its small head coming into view. Hammond- There you are. There. They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every creature on this island. Malcolm- Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild. Wu- Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park. Malcolm- How do you know they can't breed? Wu- Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We've engineered them that way. Hammond- helping the baby dinosaur free from the shell There you are. Ellie- Oh my god. Look at that. Grant- picks up the baby dinosaur Blood temperature seems like about high eighties, maybe. Hammond- Wu? Wu- checks Ninety-one. Grant- up the eggshell, only for it to be snatched away by the robotic arm Ellie Sattler- Homeothermic? It holds that temperature? Wu- Yes. Malcolm- But, again, how do you know they're all female? Does someone go out into the park and, ah, lift up the dinosaur's skirts? (Smiles half heartedly) Wu- We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female. They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that. Ellie- "Deny them that?" Malcolm- John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to new places and crashes through barriers. Painfully, perhaps even dangerously. But... there is is. Hammond- "there it is." Wu- You're implying that a group composed entirely of females will... breed? Malcolm- No, I'm simply saying that life... uh, finds a way. is now taking another look at the baby dinosaur. He has a suspicion about what it is, now, and it's a troubling one. Grant- What species is this? Wu- It's a velociraptor. Grant- You bred raptors? nods slowly. Grant looks down at the baby raptor. The small little dinosaur in his hand will one day grow up to be an incredible killer. Feeding Time terrible raptor shriek comes from the raptor pen, which is the same one from the opening scene. Hammond- Dr. Grant! others follow Grant up to the staff viewing area, a long walkway wrapping around the concrete structure. Hammond- as i was saying, we've laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park, our gourmet chef Alejandro-- Grant- what're they doing? cow is lowered into the pen, lowing with fright Hammond- Oh, feeding them. group watches as the cow gives out a loud low of fright, and soon, snarling noises take over, followed by horrible noises and the cow squealing in pain and terror. The trees in the pen shake violently. The scientists watch. Muldoon- they should all be destroyed. Hammond- ahaha! Robert, Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. A bit of an alarmist I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone. Grant- what's their metabolism, whats their growth rate? Muldoon- They're lethal at eight months. And I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but how these things move... Grant- Fast for a biped? Muldoon- Cheetah speed. Fifty or sixty miles per hour if they can get out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers. Hammond- Yes, that's why we're taking extreme precautions. Ellie The ah, viewing area under here-- Grant- Do they show intelligence? Muldoon- They show extreme intelligence. Even problem solving intelligence. Especially they big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came. Ellie- The fences are electrified, right? Muldoon- Yes, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember. crane moves, lifting the harness that held the cow back up. The harness is a wreck, covered with blood, and there's nothing left of the cow. Hammond- Yes, well, who's hungry? "What's So Great About Discovery?" is now eating in a restaurant. Around them, videos are being shown, displaying future plans for Jurassic Park. Hammond's voice can be heard speaking over them. Hammond (Recording)- More adventurous guests, of course, can opt for our jungle river cruise, or for a close up look at our majestic-- Hammond- None of these attractions are ready yet, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come online six to twelve months after that. Absolutely spetacular designs. Spared no expense. Gennaro- And we can charge anything we want. Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day, and people will pay it. And then there's the merchandise-- Hammond- Donald. This park was not built to cater only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals. Gennaro- Sure. They will. We'll have a coupon day or something. Malcolm- The lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here staggers me. Gennaro- I think things are a little different than you and I have feared. Malcolm- I know. They're a lot worse. Gennaro- Now, wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet. There's no reason-- Hammond- Donald, let him talk. I want to hear every viewpoint. Malcolm- Don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force this planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun. Gennaro- It's hardly appropriate to start-- Malcolm- If I may. I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power you're using here. It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done, and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could. Before you even know what you had, you patented it, and packaged it, and slapped it on a plastic lunch box, and now you're selling it. Hammond- I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which nobody has ever done before. Malcolm- Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied over whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should. Hammond- Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. Malcolm- No, no-- Hammond- No no! If I created a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say. Malcolm- This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction. Hammond- I don't understand this Luddite attitude. Especially from a scientist. How can we stand in the light of discovery and not act? Malcolm- What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, (grins) I call the rape of the natural world. Ellie- The question is, how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how can you assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You pick them because they look good. But these are wild, untamed creatures who have no idea what century they're in and they will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary. Hammond- Dr. Grant, if there's just one person who can appreciate what I'm trying to do... Grant- The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look... Dinosaurs and man, two species separated by sixty-five million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect? Hammond- I don't believe it! You're meant to come here to defend me against these characters, and the only person I have on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer. Gennaro- offended Thank you. of the waiters whispers to Hammond. Hammond- Well. They're here. The Tour group is seen walking down the metal staircase. The Tour Begins Control Troubles Arnold- Vehicle headlights are on and not responding. Those shouldn't be running off the car's batteries. Item one fifty one on today's glitch list. We have all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo and the computers aren't even on their feet yet. Hammond- (turns to Dennis Nedry) Dennis, our lives are in your hands, and you have butterfingers? Nedry- (laughs) I am totally unappreciated in my time. You can run this park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that level of automation is easy? (sips soda) Or cheap? You know anyone who can network eight machines and debug two million lines of code on my salary? If so, I'd love to see them try. Hammond- I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems. Nedry- You're right, John. You're absolutely right. Everything's my problem. Hammond- I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Dennis. I really will not. Nedry- There's hardly been any debate at all. Hammond- I don't blame people for their mistakes. But I do ask that they pay for them. Nedry- Thanks, dad. Arnold- Dennis. The headlights. Nedry- Yeah, I'll debug the tour program when they get back, okay? Okay?! It'll eat a lot of computer cycles, we'll lose part of the system for a while. There's a finite amount of memory. We can't use it for everything. Are you gonna compile for half an hour-- Muldoon- (interrupting) Quiet, all of you! They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock. Coming Storm Muldoon- (on the phone) Yeah, I got that. (holds the phone aside, to Muldoon) The storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We'll have to cut the tour short. We'll pick up tomorrow where we left off. Hammond- Are you sure we have to? Arnold- It's not worth taking the chance, John. Muldoon- Sustained winds at 45 knots. Hammond- Tell them when they get back to the cars. Arnold- (making an announcement) Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you're doing and leave now. Hammond- Damn! (Back at the sick Triceratops, Ian Malcolm is looking at a pile of droppings nearly as tall as he is.) Malcolm- That is one big pile of shit. (Nearby, Ellie, wearing gloves, is digging through another pile of droppings.) Ellie- You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so odd, though. (walks off, thinking) All right, she's suffering from Melia toxicity... every six weeks... Malcolm- She's tenacious. Grant- You have no idea. Malcolm- (calls after Ellie) You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything? (Back in the control room, Nedry is frantically typing away at his console. We don't see what he's typing, but when he finshes, a big button labeled "Execute" appears on his screen.) (Back at the Triceratops, a loud peal of thunder is heard. At this, Gennaro puts his foot down.) Gennaro- Doctors, if you please-- I have to insist that we get moving. Ellie- I'd like to stay with Doctor Harding and finish up with the Trike. Harding- Sure, I'm in a gas-powered jeep. I can drop her off at the Visitor's Center before I make the boat with the others. Ellie- Great. Then I'll catch up with you later. Grant- You sure? Ellie- Yeah, I want to stay with her a little longer. Grant- Okay, then. (Grant, Malcolm, Gennaro, and the kids head back to the tour vehicles. Rain begins to pour heavily. Waves are shown crashing over the island's storm barriers. Back in the control room, Nedry is talking with the mate of the boat at the east dock.) Mate- There's nothing I can do. If the captain says we gotta go, we gotta go! Nedry- No no, listen. You gotta give me some time. I did a test run on this thing, and it took me twenty minutes. I think I can push it to eighteen, but you gotta give me at least fifteen minutes. Just give me fifteen minutes. Mate- No promises! (The mate hangs up the phone. Nedry looks nervous, realizing that it's now or never if he's going to pull this heist off.) The Great Embryo Heist (Hammond is idly looking at the mosquito-containing amber attached to his cane) Arnold- Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage. Hammond- So much for our first tour. Two no-shows and one sick Triceratops. Arnold- It could have been worse, John. A lot worse. Nedry- (trying desperately to sound casual and unassuming) Anybody want a soda or something? I'm going up to the machine. I'd thought I'd get somebody something. I've had only sweets and I'm gonna get something salty. Oh! I finished debugging the phones. I was going to, so I did. So I debugged the phones. And I thought maybe I should tell you that the system is going to be, um... uh... compiling for eighteen to twenty minutes. So some of the minor systems, they may go on or off for a while, but it's nothing to worry about, it's just a simple thing. (Nedry turns his attention to his console, clicking the execute button. A lot of the windows on the screen clear away, and what remains is a one minute countdown. Dennis starts the countdown, grabs the can of shaving cream, then leaves.) (Back at the tour vehicles, Grant and Malcolm are in a car by themselves.) Grant- Do yo have any kids? Malcolm- Me? Hell yeah. Three. I love kids. Anything at all can and does happen. Same with wives, for that matter. Grant- You're married? Malcolm- Occasionally. I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm. (Back at the Visitor's Center, Nedry is waiting outside the door leading to the embryonic cold storage. He's watching his stopwatch carefully.) Nedry- Five... four... three... two... one... (The door clicks open, and Nedry enters. Back in the control room, Arnold is about to light a cigarette, when a buzzing from his computer gets his attention. He turns towards it.) Arnold- That's odd. Hammond- What? Arnold- Door security systems are shutting down. Hammond- Nedry said a few systems might go off, didn't he? (In the cold storage, Nedry opens up the can of shaving cream, seeing the compartments inside. He opens the embryo freezers, taking out one of each embryo and sticking it in the can. When he has one of each kind, he puts the can back together, closes the embryo freezers, and leaves. Shutdown (Back in the cars, the interactive screen goes off. Grant and Malcolm don't notice.) Malcolm- By the way, Dr. Sattler... she's not, like, available, is she? Grant- Why? Malcolm- I'm sorry. You two are... Grant- Yeah. (The car suddenly jerks as it comes to a halt) Grant- What'd I touch? Malcolm- Um, you didn't touch anything. We stopped. (Back in the control rooms, things are getting really worrisome. Indicators are showing the fences all over the park are turning off.) Arnold- What the hell, what the hell... Hammond- What now? Arnold- Fences are failing all over the park. Hammond- Find Nedry! Check the vending machines! (At that moment, a jeep drives up to the gates of Jurassic Park. Nedry gets out, trying vainly to use a raincoat to protect himself from the pouring rain. He runs over to the gate and opens a panel box, containing a switch that says "Manual Override." He flips it to "Unlock," then gets back in the jeep, and uses it to bump the gates open. He drives off into the park.) (Back in the Control Room, Arnold has made his way over to Nedry's workstation in hopes of fixing the problems. He picks through all the garbage there in distate, then uses his arm to sweep it aside) Arnold- Look at this workstation! What a complete slob! Muldoon- The raptor fences aren't out, are they? (Arnold types at the workstation.) Arnold- No, they're still on. Hammond- Why the hell would he turn the other ones off? (Back in the park, the reason is revealed. An electric fence is shown, with a warning sign that it can't be opened while the fence is armed. Nedry opens it, then drives further into the park. He can barely see through the windshield because of all the rain, and the road is rapidly turning to mud. A fork in the road suddenly appears, and Nedry hits the brakes, but it's too late. The jeep slams into the sign in the middle of the fork. Nedry gets out and picks up the sign. It says "To East Dock," but the arrow hangs loosely, so Nedry doesn't know which direction to go. He points it to the left, then to the right, then angrily spins it.) (Back in the Control Center, Arnold is typing at Nedry's workstation.) Arnold- Access main program. (The computer flashes "ACCESS DENIED".) Arnold- Access main security. (The computer again flashes "ACCESS DENIED".) Arnold- Access main program grid. (The computer flashes "ACCESS DENIED" once more, then the screen suddenly fills with a repeating message: "YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!" At that moment, an animated image of a cartoony Dennis Nedry appears on the other monitor, wagging his finger.) Computer Nedry- Ah ah ah. You didn't say the magic word. Arnold- PLEASE!!! God damn it! I hate this hacker crap! Hammond- Call Nedry's people in Cambridge. (Arnold picks up the phone and starts to dial, but realizes something.) Arnold- The phones are out too. Hammond- ...Where did the vehicles stop? T-Rex (The goat from earlier is still standing in the rain, bleating. The cars have stopped next to the Tyrannosaur paddock. Grant runs through the rain to get back into his car.) Grant- Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put. Malcolm- Are the kids okay? Grant- I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be? Malcolm- Kids get scared. Grant- What's scary? It's just a little hiccup in the power. Malcolm- I'm not scared. Grant- I didn't say you were scared. Malcolm- I know. (Back in the front car, Tim suddenly pops up wearing night vision goggles, startling Lex.) Gennaro- Hey. Where did you find those? Tim- In the box under my seat. Gennaro- Are they heavy? Tim- Yeah. Gennaro- Then they're expensive. Put 'em back. (Tim ignores Gennaro and climbs into the back seat. Lex smacks Tim.) Lex- Don't scare me. (Tim looks out into the rain through the goggles, enjoying the view.) Tim- Whoa, cool. Night vision. [[A Tree For My Bed] GRANT, LEX, and TIM make their way through Jurassic Park. Far in the distance, there's another ROAR. LEX Are you hearing this? Alan Grant hears another ROAR Alan Grant Come on, Tim. Come on, hurry up. Let's, uh, get up this tree. TIM Oh, no. ALAN GRANT Come on, Tim, it's okay. Try up here. LEX, TIM, and GRANT climb. Grant is behind, watching the other two, giving them a push up when they need it. TIM I don't want to. Okay. Oh, man. I hate trees. LEX They don't bother me. TIM Oh, yeah, well, you weren't in the last one. The three can hear the HOOTS of the animals. Some are almost musical. Now, near the top of the tree, the three of them sit there on a flat place. It's an incredible view. They can see in all directions. It is clouded but still there's a lot of detail. Most striking of all are sauropod heads, at the end of long necks, that tower over the park. TIM Hey, those are Brontosauruses. I mean, uh, Brachiosauruses. ALAN GRANT They're singing. Alan moves over to a higher branch. He HOOTS himself, trying to imitate one of the calls. Immediately, two of the heads turn in their direction and HOOT back. LEX Shh, shh! Don't let the monsters come over here! ALAN GRANT They're not monsters, Lex. They're just animals. These are herbivores. TIM That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception. GRANT Tim... LEX Oh, I hate the other kind. ALAN GRANT The other kind just... (he gets off the branch and goes back to sit with the kids) do what they do. The music of ''A Tree For My Bed starts to play. Grant finds a solid web of branch and settles himself in it, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, with a little room on either side of him. Lex and Tim nestle up next to him. Grant is surprised, but accepts it. Satisfied, they settle in for the night. But something in Alans pocket pinches him. ALAN Ooh! Aah! What's that? He winces and digs it out. It's the velociraptor claw he unearthed so long ago in Montana. Yesterday, actually. He looks at it, thinking a million thoughts, staring at this thing that used to be so priceless. LEX What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to pick up dinosaur bones anymore? ALAN GRANT I don't know, I guess I guess we'll just have to evolve too. TIM What do you call a blind dinosaur? GRANT I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur? TIM Do-you-think-he-saurus. Grant laughs. TIM What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog? GRANT You got me. TIM A Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex. LEX What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep? GRANT I'll stay awake. LEX (skeptical) All night? GRANT All night. Both kids finally close their eyes. Grant lets the claw fall to the ground. Restaurant scene The toys and collectables in the Gallimimus Gift Shop are shown. The camera shifts towards the Cretaceous Cafe. JOHN HAMMOND sits at the table, alone. There is a bucket of ice cream at his end of the table, and he's eating a dish of it, staring down. Ellie draws up to the table and Hammond looks up at her. HAMMOND They were all melting. ELLIE Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine. HAMMOND They'll all be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert? Another pause. Hammond breaks it again. HAMMOND You know the first... (he swallows the ice) ...attraction I ever built when I came down from Scotland... was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had a wee trapeze and a... a merry-go... carousel... and a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course. But people would say they could see the fleas. Ellie just looks at him, not sure what his state is. He goes on. HAMMOND "I can see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade. HAMMOND But with this place, I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something they could... see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit. ELLIE But you can't think through this one, John. You have to feel it. HAMMOND You're right, you are absolutely right. Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious. We're overdependent on automation, I can see that now. Now, the next time, everything's correctable. ELLIE John HAMMOND Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be flawless. ELLIE It's still the Flea Circus. It's all an illusion. HAMMOND When we have control... ELLIE You never had control! That's the illusion! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. So I made a mistake, too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan, Lex, and Tim. John, they're out there, where people are dying. ELLIE So... Ellie reaches out and takes a spoon out of one of the buckets of ice cream, and licks it. Finally: ELLIE (cont'd) It's good. HAMMOND Spared no expense. My Friend Brachiosaur Scene It is close to dawn. GRANT, TIM, and LEX are asleep in the branches of the tree, both kids now curled up under Grant's arms. A brachiosaur's head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. Grant awakens, only a little bit asleep. He smiles. Lex awakens too. Lex opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. She flees to a higher brach. The head returns for a second bite. Tim awakes too. LEX Go away! GRANT (quietly) It's okay! It's okay! It's a brachiosaur! Grant stands up and starts looking for something. TIM Veggiesaurus, Lex, Veggiesaurus! But Lex isn't taking any chances and stays away from its mouth. LEX Veggie. Tim tries to imitate the Brachiosaur hoot (like Grant did in a previous scene. TIM Come on. Come on, girl. Come on. Grant moves forward with a brach with leafs. GRANT Come on, baby. HONK! The brachiosaur makes a loud honking noise, startling Grant and the kids. Alan tries to feed the brachiosaur. The animal gets the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with Grant. GRANT I'm not letting go. Grant pulls the head close to him. - - they really begin to have a good time with the brachiosaur. Tim reaches out, petting the dinosaur's head while it chews. The dinosaur keeps chewing, not objecting to the inspection. TIM It looks like it has a cold. Grant Yeah. Maybe. LEX Can I touch it? GRANT Sure. Just think of it as kind of a big cow. TIM giggles. LEX I like cows. The dinosaur head moves away from the group. Lex tentatively edges forward in the tree to the inspection. LEX Come on, girl. Come on up here, girl. Come on. It SNEEZES. It's a vast explosion, and Lex is dripping wet from head to toe. She is frozen with horror. TIM God bless you. Nest Scene Category:Film script Transcript